The present invention relates generally to memorials and more particularly to an illuminated memorial in remembrance of a lost loved one.
Illuminated memorials are often used to mourn a death, personalize a burial site, bring a family together, symbolize the everlasting nature of life, and/or perform a religious function or service. These type of memorials are often placed on or near the burial site.
Illuminated memorials provide a warm glow at night. The warm glow brings a sense of warmth to the those mourning the loss while providing a comforting feeling to all.
Illuminated memorials tend to bring the family closer at a difficult time. They produce images of everlasting life, images that provide comfort to the family and others who are mourning the loss of a loved one. Illuminated memorials symbolize the everlasting and perpetual being of life; providing a warm comforting feeling of remembrance through the continual being of life.